


Coda

by Lea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea/pseuds/Lea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath, none of it really matters anymore, am I right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda

Clatter.  Rock against rock is waking up, and the sky’s dark and red.

 

“Oh!  Uh.”  Just a ripple.  Is that really his voice?  “Heyyyy, Axel…”  Must be.  That’s weird.

 

Oh man, Axel looks spooked.  Act natural.  Grin.  “Doesn’t look so good…h-huh?”

 

“You’re, uh…no.”

 

Never heard Axel hollow like that before.  “I’ll be alright.”  Fucking liar.  Both of them.  Why is Axel pretending so hard?  Weirdo.  Oh, right—traitor, too.  Like it matters now.  “That Sora…he’s, um.  K-kinda.  Fiery, huh?”

 

Taking forever.  “…Real firecracker.”

 

Axel’s closer now.  Never noticed those things were purple, either.  Looked black like everything.  “Sorry you left—now?”  Doesn’t even make sense to say that.  He left the losing team, no reason to be sorry.  Not for someone without a heart.

 

He doesn’t say anything.

 

“Better me than him, that’s…that’s what you’re thinking.”  Should’ve expected that coldness.  Traitor.  Does he think he has feelings?

 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

 

 _Fucker._   Couldn’t even lie.  Why’s it so important, dammit.  “C’monnn…”  Gotta whine, maybe if he whines it’ll feel okay in just a minute.  Like getting up again.  Maybe the music…

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

Water, suddenly.  Thought all the water was gone.  “I’m so tired, Axel.  For…for real—this time.”  Too late to ask for help now.  Too late to barter anymore, nothing left to offer.  Only nothing.

 

 _Please._

 

“Take the night off, man.”

 

Can’t understand the kindness of it when Axel puts a hand over his eyelids, spares him the sight.

 

Disappears.


End file.
